What Kind of Name Is Topanga?
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Sonny is watching re-runs of Boy Meets World and everyone of her castmates come and ask the same question. What kind of name is Topanga? One-shot. Channy.


**This is another one-shot. I wrote for my friend, Duckyumbrella (she loves _Boy Meets World_). Its kind of pointless. Just some Channy fluff. Yeah...that's it. And review at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance or Boy Meets World. But I bet everyone knew that. **

Sonny sat alone in the prop house watching re-runs of _Boy Meets World_. She didn't want to be here after she broke her ankle but they needed somebody to write the sketches. Darn. She just wanted to be by herself with no one there to bother her. But she knew that her cast mates would be in and out of there all day long. When somebody would ask how she broke her leg, she wanted to say that Chad did it. But he really didn't do it. He just got under her skin, she ran off and tripped. Yep, so if she didn't run off she wouldn't have got hurt. So all and all, she was blaming him. Sonny also knew if she mentioned him, he would come and bother her. No way was he going to bother her.

She was starting to watch the fifth episode when Nico and Grady came in.

"Hey, Sonny, what her you watching?" said Grady.

"_Boy Meets World_ re-runs," answered Sonny.

"Can we join you?" asked Nico.

"Go ahead," said Sonny.

After Topanga showed up, that's when the day long conversation started.

"What kind of name is Topanga?" said Grady.

"Yeah, I know," said Nico.

"It's just a name," said Sonny, "now just watch the show."

"Yeah, yeah, in a minute, but who in there right mind would name their daughter Topanga? I mean, it sounds like some sort of fruit or fruity cocktail," said Nico.

"Which reminds me a fro-yo," said Grady. Sonny rolled her eyes knowing that a full length conversation is coming up about nothing.

"Yeah, but the fro-yo machine is broken," said Nico.

"Wait. I just thought of something. Mackenzie Falls has fruit smoothies," said Grady. "And maybe, just maybe, Sonny can get us one."

"Why me?" said Sonny, not wanting to be added in this pointless conversation. Couldn't they just watch the darn show without having a conversation about food?

"Because you know Chad better then anyone. He listens to you. And you can reason with him," said Grady.

"Yeah!" agreed Nico. "Please, Sonny."

"I'm really sorry, but I don't want to deal with Chad today," said Sonny. "All I want is to be left alone. And I defiantly do not want Chad wandering here, bothering me."

"Alright, I guess we'll have to do it ourselves," said Grady, trying to guilt Sonny into doing it for them, but Sonny has gotten better at not doing things for them.

"Bye, Sonny," said Nico.

"Bye," said Grady. Sonny waved.

"Now back to _Boy Meets World_," she said in a dramatic voice. After another two episodes, Tawni came in.

"What are you watching?" asked Tawni.

"_Boy Meets World_," said Sonny, not taking her eyes off the TV.

"Hmm." Tawni sat down next to Sonny and started to watch it. That's when it started...again. "What kind of name is Topanga? Is it some sort of sickness I can die from? What happens? How do you die?" Tawni's voice getting more and more panicked.

"Tawni, you don't die. It's just the girl's name. Just like Tawni is your name."

"No, I think it's a disease! Good-bye!" said Tawni, walking out of the room.

_Finally_, Sonny thought, _peace and sanity_. She finished the episode, and then started to lie down on the couch. She was tired and they wouldn't need her until later.

* * *

"Hello, Randoms," said Chad, walking up to the _So Random_ cast table.

"What do you want, Chad?" Tawni asked suspiciously.

"I'm just seeing how my beloved show is doing."

"Right," Nico said sarcastically. Chad ignored him.

"So...where's Sonny?" asked Chad.

"Why do you care?" asked Tawni, she was the only one who knew about Chad's little secret.

"I don't."

"Whatever," said Tawni.

"I haven't seen her all day. So where is she?" Where was his Sonny? His little Sonshine. She wasn't hurt, was she? _Oh, God_, Chad thought as he had a flashback from yesterday.

**Flashback**

"_Ow!" said Sonny, clutching her ankle. This time she heard a *crack.* It was hurting. Sonny couldn't move a muscle. She could feel the tears coming. That's when Chad came walking in. "Chad, I'm sorry for what I said." Wince. "But I need your help now. Can you get me to the hospital or something? I think I just broke my ankle."_

"_Right," Chad said acerbically. "I'm not going to fall for that again."_

"_Please, I'm really hurt!" pleaded Sonny._

_Chad ignored her. _"_I just realized something. I'm holding all the cards right now. I mean, I could fall for this trick or I can help you. I never felt so powerful before. I can feel the strength rushing through my body." He opened and closed his hands into a fist. _

"_Chad, I'm beseeching you. Help!"_

"_Nope. Help yourself." Chad walked away without a second thought that maybe she was really hurt._

**End Flashback**

He came to realize she, in all probability, hurt herself. "Did she get hurt yesterday," Chad stuttered, feeling guilty.

"Yeah, she did. And now she's hurt and doesn't want to see you," Tawni said coldly.

"Leave while you still can!" warned Zora.

Chad was only afraid of two children: Dakota and Zora. Even though they were arch enemies, they were strangely similar.

"Okay, okay. Leaving," Chad said hurriedly. And, by the way, there was no way in hell was he not going to talk to Sonny. First of all, he was going to talk to her to begin with, but Sonny not wanting to talk to him made the urge to see her even more appealing. He loved to bother her. It was just entertaining to see her face get all red. It just gave him some type of thrill.  
He sauntered into the prop house to see Sonny fast asleep on the couch. He first noticed the cast on her ankle. He kind of cringed. Then seeing her face as she slept, he got this weird feeling inside of him. Like there were butterflies swarming around in his stomach. It was a good feeling, don't get him wrong. He sat in the chair across from Sonny. She looked so innocent and beautiful right there, that he could just stare at her all day and never move. She started to mumble something but he didn't know what. He loved her. He knew it was love. To tell you the truth, it was the first time he ever loved a girl.  
And it felt great.

After a good twenty minutes Sonny started to stir. Her eye lids fluttered.

"Hey," Chad said softly.

Sonny froze and sat up straight.

"What are you doing here?" she said, putting as much venom in her voice as she could.

"Coming to see how you're doing. I heard you got hurt."

"Yeah, I did. And there is no chance I'm forgiving you."

"I know that."

"Then—then why are you here?"

Sonny was really curious why he was here. She thought he didn't care. She thought he could care less if she hurt herself.

"I don't know." Chad paused and looked at his hands. "I guess...I guess I just had to try. I know I left you when you were hurting. I shouldn't have done that. And I'm really sorry. But, Sonny, if you don't want to forgive me...I totally get it. I screwed up big time. I guess I always screw it up big time with you."

Sonny nodded slowly. "I guess—I guess I could forgive you. I mean, you never say sorry to anyone, so I feel sort of special."

_You have no idea_, he thought.

"If you want to, you can stay and watch _Boy Meets World_ with me," offered Sonny.

"I would like that," replied Chad, taking a seat next to her.

"I just have a favor."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you put the DVD in for me?"

"Yep." Chad got off from the couch and put in the next disc. He took his seat right next to Sonny, but got a little closer then usual.

Sonny picked the first episode on the menu.

"What I stupid theme song," commented Chad, slowly wrapping his arm around Sonny's shoulders

"I don't think it's stupid," protested Sonny.

"Whatever. Let's just keep watching."

The two teens watched in silence. Chad actually thought the show was kind of funny. He chuckled a few times. Sonny laughed constantly. And every time she did, he had that feeling again. The feeling that made him smile. The feeling that made him want to kiss her. But he couldn't. He had that feeling that this was a one-way relationship. He didn't want it to be that way but that's the way it had to be.

"Don't say anything," Sonny spoke up, out of the blue.

"What?" asked Chad, wondering what she was talking about.

"Do not comment about Topanga's name."

"Well, now that you said that. I have too."

"Oh, dear."

"What kind of name is that? I mean, who would name their daughter that? Poor kid."

"Please, Chad. I just want to watch this show in peace."

"Okay, okay. But really, who would do that?"

"I don't know. Who would name their son Chad?"

"Great people like my parents. And on the same topic, who would name their daughter Sonny? I think it sounds like a boy's name."

"It's a nick-name. You know, my dad thought I was very bubbly and bright so he came up with that. Well, first it was Sunshine. And then it became Sonny."

"What's your real name?"

"Alison."

"Oh...that's pretty."

"Thanks."

Sonny smiled. She liked this Chad. It was her Chad. She realized that the DVD was still playing, but ignored it.

"I always wondered. Do you want kids?" Chad asked quietly.

Sonny blinked a few times. She was taken aback. She didn't think that Chad would ever talk about children or anything of that sort.

"Um, yes," answered Sonny.

"How many?" he asked.

"I don't know, three or four."

"We'll have to see about that."

"What?"

"What?"

"You just said that 'we'll have to see about that.'"

"You know my nick-name for you. It's 'we.' So you'll have to see if your husband would want to have that many children."

"Hmm...I think I could get him to do that. I learned a lot from you."

"Wait. Do you think of me as your future husband?"

Sonny blushed. "I, um, I don't know. I can't think of any other guy I like." She tilted her head down to hide it from Chad but it was obvious that she was blushing.

Chad nodded. "Well, I'm glad. Because I can't think of any other girl I would want as my wife and to be the father of my children." Chad paused a minute. "I think we'll just have to do now is decide how many kids we want. But I say we stick with one or two."

"One? My poor—"

"Our child," corrected Chad.

"Yes, our child will have no one to play with."

"Fine, we can have two."

"Yeah, but I want more."

"We have a few years to decide on that. But, me being the great manipulator that I am, we'll have to work on _you_ not wanting three or four kids."

"I've been learning from the best, so I think I can have four kids. Maybe _five_ if I'm lucky." Sonny was smiling and Chad smiled back.

"In your dreams, future Mrs. Cooper," said Chad, getting up. He paused. "I have to go film but I'll see you tonight."

"Why?"

"On our _date_ were we will decide what to name our children," said Chad. "Bye." He waved and kissed her cheek.

"Bye," called Sonny, blushing. She looked back at the TV; it was still playing the episode. "Oh, dear," she said, rewinding it back to where she last watched it.

She was jittery. She and Chad were going on their first date tonight! Well, maybe it had to be at home because of her ankle.

"Hey, what are you watching?" asked Zora.

"I'm watching Boy Meets World reruns. Want to join?" said Sonny.

"Sure." Zora sat down next to Sonny. Zora was happy that Sonny was in a better mood.

And that's when the conversation started again.

"Topanga," Zora mused.

"I know, it's a weird name," said Sonny, annoyed.

"That's why I like it!" the little girl squealed.

"Good. I'm glad somebody likes it."

"Yep. Bye, Sonny!" said Zora, skipping out of the room.

Sonny waved. She turned her head back to the TV. "Now that I think about it," Sonny started, "what kind of name is Topanga?"

**I know it's stupid, so do not flame me. But really, who would name their daughter Topanga? I never even heard of the name before _Boy Meets World_. Anyway...  
Boy Meets World: I love it!  
Sabrina, The Teenage Witch: It was okay.  
Full House: I hate it! (Please, tell me why.)**


End file.
